


Speed Demons

by jollygreenjeff



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollygreenjeff/pseuds/jollygreenjeff
Summary: Maris Rivers is an up and coming writer in Del Maria city. When shes hired to help Jane Gardner, will she find out Jane's secret life?
Relationships: Maris/Jane, Rachel/Elysia





	Speed Demons

A blur of lightning. That's all Maris Rivers saw. That's all anybody sees of the hero they call Celerato. Shes always thought it was a stupid name. Celerato? It sounds like someone tried to spell celery. But she knows whoever that is, they're good for the city. Powered individuals are common, but most are either criminals or just use their powers for their job. She passes by a fellow hydrokinetic who works as a firefighter. This hell city needs someone to protect it. Celerato surely can't do it all on their own, can they? She shakes the thoughts and ever increasing dread from her mind.   
  
Maris doesn't think she looks very ugly, but not very pretty either. Just another face in the crowd. She has strawberry blonde hair that perfectly complements her seafoam green eyes. She normally doesn't wear much makeup, but today she has an interview for the writing opportunity of a lifetime.    
  
She walks up to the monolithic Vaughn Tower, its height dwarfing anything around for miles. She has to go to the very top. If she blows this, her life is over. She walks into the lobby as big as her house and speaks to the desk attendant there.

“Hi, yes, I have an interview on the 107th… floor…” She said, her anxiety starting to creep in.   
  
“Maren Rivar?”   
  


“Maris Rivers, but close enough.”   
  
“I know, i'm just messing with you! If you're worried about the height, we have every safety measure in place that we can.”   
  
“Oh, thanks.” She is very obviously not comforted much, but she takes the name tag and steps into the large, wood paneled elevator. It seems to be able to fit an excess of 15 people; Pretty overkill. As she presses the button and the elevator starts to lurch up, she gets a sinking feeling. Like she's going to vomit. The last skyscraper she was in… she pushes down the thought and calms herself.   
  
The elevator arrives with a ding, and a woman is waiting for her. The first thing Maris notices is that her hair is swept back, then that her quite unprofessional sneakers look new but have very worn soles.   
  
“Hi, you must be Maris. Im Jane, and i'll be conducting your interview” She says with a sweet smile 


End file.
